


I DoLike Seducing You

by klaineQmuke



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, deamus - Fandom, dean thomas - Fandom, seamus finnigan - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: Dean seduces Seamus in the common room and things happen ;)(They're like 16 in this so its not weird or underage haha).WARNING: Breach on smut so don't read if you don't like these things (I don't know why wouldn't though aha)!





	

Dean and Seamus were the only ones in the Gryffindor Common room. It was half past one in the afternoon, so the majority of the Gryffindor students were eating lunch, or spending time outside in the sun; after all it was a sunny Saturday, and when sun came at Hogwarts you wanted to make the most of it.

Dean looked across the table where he was sitting to his boyfriend Seamus, who was sitting on the sofa near the fire. It wasn't lit as it was so hot, but all the same it was a comforting place to work. Dean was hot. Not just hot but really hot. He wanted to change into shorts and go out in the sun, but Shay always wanted too sit indoors as to get more shade.

Dean smiled, looking at his boyfriend who was chewing on the end of his pen, face screwed up in concentration. Dean couldn't take his eyes off his Seamus's lips, the way they were wrapped around the tip of the pen, moving slowly. Seamus, completely unaware of Dean watching him, slid his tongue from between his teeth to wet his lips.

Dean held back a moan. Oh what those lips could do to him, had done to him.

Dean slowly stood up, and walked over to his boyfriend, taking a seat next to him. Seamus smiled, a greeting of 'you alright there?' being muttered from his lips.

Dean smirked. 'All the better for seeing you,' he replied, shuffling closer so their knees were touching.

Shay grinned, turning to face his boyfriend, 'oh really?'

Dean placed a hand high up on Seamus's thigh. 'Really really,' he said, whispering the words. He heard Shay's breath hitch slightly.

Seamus tried to concentrate on his History of Magic essay, but he couldn't. Dean's hand on his thigh was doing all sorts of things to him.

Dean firmly slid his hand down to Seamus's knee and back up again, sneaking to mere inches from his crotch. Dean squeezed harshly, making Seamus jump.

'You sure you want to continue with that?' He asked Seamus, gesturing to the essay with his free hand. Seamus nodded vigorously. Dean wouldn't seduce him like this, not again. It made him feel so weak that he could turn him on with the simplest of things.

Dean leant over Seamus, closing the book he was reading from as he did so. 'And what,' he began, nuzzling his nose on Shay's jawline, 'could be better,' he continued, pressing a light, feathery kiss there, 'than this?' Dean finished, pressing more kisses to Seamus's jaw, and sliding his lips down his neck.

Seamus started panting. 'You know you don't really want to do this essay,' Dean hissed, slowly pulling down the collar of his boyfriend's shirt to grant him access to lick across his collarbone.

'D-Dean st-stop,' Seamus whined, feeling Dean suck on his collar bone hard enough to leave a mark.

'You don't really want that Shay.' Another kiss to his neck. 'Do you?' Dean quickly and harshly pressed his hand down on Seamus's crotch, making Seamus gasp.

'Thought not,' Dean replied, climbing on top of the smaller boy so he was straddling him. Seamus gently placed his hands on Dean's waist, as Dean leant forwards to kiss Seamus's cheeks, head, nose and chin, everywhere but his lips.

'For god's sake Dean,' Seamus moaned. Dean buried his head in the crook of Seamus's neck, breathing heavily so the warm air tickled his throat.

'What?' Dean looked innocently up at Seamus.

Seamus moved his hands down Dean's back to cup his bum, squeezing gently. 'You know what you do to me right?'

Dean smirked and sent a wink in Seamus's direction. 'Oh yeah, I know babe.'

Dean messily pressed his lips to Seamus's, bouncing his hips up and down slightly as they made out. Seamus sucked on Dean's bottom lip harshly, pulling it between his teeth. Dean whined, and Seamus took the opportunity to sneak his tongue in the taller boy's mouth, all the while pulling him close by his bum.

'Oh g-god Shay,' Dean groaned, pulling away as Seamus started pulling the buttons open on his shirt as fast as he could. Seamus only smirked, feeling more dominant as he ripped the shirt off, immediately diving into kiss down Dean's chest.

Dean continued to grind against Seamus, tugging on the sandy haired boys tie and taking it off. Seamus sucked on Dean's left nipple, bucking his hips up as he did so.

Then they were kissing again, more gentle this time but still passionate, as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues entwined, Dean moan loudly at the feeling. The taller lad brought his hands down to Seamus's trousers, unbuttoning them and shoving his hand down to feel the prominent hardness in his boxers.

Seamus whined loudly as Dean rubbed his member, all the while kissing him messily...

'Guys what the fuck?!'

'Why here of all places?'

Seamus and Dean broke away from each other as Hermione and Neville walked through the portrait hole. Seamus blushed but Dean just smirked, grabbed Seamus's hand, and took him up to his bed.

'It's okay we can carry on later Dean,' Seamus said, trying to clean up his hair.

'Oh no we won't Shay. We can finish this right now,' Dean replied huskily, throwing the curtain around them and climbing on top of Seamus.

Seamus's blue eyes flickered up to the brown above him. 'I like it when you're acting all dominant.' The smaller boy grazed a finger over Dean's cheek.

'I know,' Dean's smirk was audible in his voice. 'I do like seducing you,' he murmured as he locked lips with Shay again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
